Love BiPolar
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Hot and cold; yes and no; in and out; up and down. I never thought things would turn out like this, but I think it was inevitable to be crazy and in love. Slash! Kane/Daniel Bryan One-shot. Complete!


**Title: **Love Bi-Polar

**Author:** TheVampireLucinda

**Featuring:** Kane/Daniel Bryan

**Disclaimer: **Slash! Rated M!

**Summary:** Hot and cold; yes and no; in and out; up and down. I never thought things would turn out like this, but I think it was inevitable to be crazy and in love. One-shot.

_A/N: So...School is back in full swing! (groan) I have even less time to pursue pleasures like writing than last semester! (sadface) Oh well, just thought I'd sneak a little one-shot in while I had a chance, especially after watching RAW last night, as Kane and Daniel re-enacted that scene from When Harry Met Sally..._

_Sometimes, just sometimes, the WWE gives me exactly what I want! (wicked laugh)_

* * *

Well, it finally happened.

I fell for my tag team partner. Again.

I'm not going to sit here and lie; even_ I _didn't see this one coming, and I'm the goddamn best at this shit.

Usually, you see, I maintain a certain level of _control_ and _decorum_ about matters of love and lust; in _normal_ situations, I can detach myself from the heat of the moment, in order to better understand and appreciate the difference between wanting someone and truly caring about them. I never confuse the two.

And in my defense, there has only been one man I ever loved. It didn't end too well between us. When that all ended, I swore never to love again, and especially not my tag team partner.

Which, I admit, was a little hard to do when I tagged with my brother for that while back...He's not into incest, though.

Pity...

Anyway, there were many women and men after the One I Loved. For whatever reason, many twisted individuals in this oddball company have found me attractive. And, if you ask anyone close to me (which really is a short list), you'd know that I'm willing to fuck anyone who crosses my path, as long as they know what they're getting into and agree to a certain amount of..._hazard_.

Long story short, the Big Red Machine was well known for his exploits both in the ring, and between the sheets. And on top of cars. And on the floors of WWE HQ. And in airplanes, libraries, supermarkets...

Well, you get the picture. I'm a pro at this.

At least, I _thought_ that I was.

But then...enter that little shit Daniel Bryan.

Even now, I don't quite understand how he got to me. It started off as it always does: He pissed me off, I gave chase. The look of terror in his eyes was such a turn on as I chased him through the arena after that first match. He had beaten me fair and square, and I was determined to get my pound of flesh in revenge.

Daniel was wise to run, and wiser to hide fear. He dodged me for weeks, and my anger and hunger only grew during that time. I had just come off of a brief but satisfying tryst with the petite and insane AJ, and I was ready to move on.

The kid just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time—directly in my path.

So it went, chasing and battling, until I was informed that I'd be attending anger management classes because of all of this...and imagine my surprise when I walked into the room, and he was there, light eyes widening in horror and confusion as I took a seat not far from him.

God, that look is such a turn on.

Anyway, I endured the sessions, the annoying voice of the doctor, and the ridiculous and inane exercises that were supposed to help me become in tune with my emotions, or some shit.

And then the good doctor got the bright idea of pairing Daniel and I together for reasons that I'll never quite understand.

My brother says that it might just be fate, but I don't know if I quite believe that.

What I _do_ believe is that the moment that kid let that man's head his the ground during a trust exercise, everything changed.

We looked at one another, and I realized that, if only temporarily, he wasn't scared of me, and I wasn't pissed off at him.

"I think I finally understand you."

That's what he said, and I'll be damned if the One I Loved hadn't said the same thing to me all those years ago.

Nonetheless, the Devil's Favorite Demon simply does _not_ fall in love.

Still, looking at Bryan in that moment...I could feel my long-sleeping heart begin to stir. A strange and almost forgotten fluttering in my chest that resembled something between pain and excitement...and even a little fear...

It was all downhill from there.

We had match after match together; we were forced to hug in the middle of the ring; spent many, many hours together with the doc; eventually, we ended up winning the World Tag Team Titles together, and I don't think I'll _ever_ understand just how _that_ happened, because we were fighting against one another up to the very day of the match.

It had been a rocky road; I hated him one day, and could tolerate him the next. It was completely irrational, and I got the sense that Daniel was as confused as I was. He'd look at me, stare at me, with such a combination of...something and something worse that even _I_ would feel a chill pass over my skin.

I could figure the little bastard out; and, worse, I couldn't figure out how I felt about him.

"I'm the Tag Team Champions," he had declared the night we won the belts. I nearly punched his lights out. It went on like that for days. We would hover between coming to blows and knocking boots (as Shawn would so delicately put it). Once, when we hugged, I felt him shiver against me; and, at another time, I swear his lips brushed against my forehead.

It was all very confusing, but we'd reached an understanding in our confusion.

And then...during a tag match, _he protected me_.

He. Protected Me.

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement.

In all of my life, very few people have come to my aid, mostly because I didn't need any help, but partially because most people have been my enemies.

But to see Daniel actually prevent me from getting my head bashed in with a steel chair by Cody Rhodes...

It was almost a travesty. That little runt protecting the Big Red Monster?

_Why?_

Our eyes locked, as they tended to do more often than not these days, and I saw in his eyes a reflection of my own sadistic madness.

And that was even more of a turn-on than his earlier fear.

He lifted the chair high, all set to smash Rhodes' head in, when he suddenly paused. With a sick smile on his handsome face, he nodded and handed me the chair.

Though I really wanted to hide how pleased I was, I'm pretty sure I smiled. And I'm also pretty sure the whole world saw me smile.

We beat the hell out of everyone that night—_together_. Daniel was as sick as I was, and we chased down and beat up every other tag team present. We were laughing madly as we swung the heavy steel chairs, cold metal connecting with heads, arms, faces, and backs. The screams of pain were music to our ears and liquid fire in our veins.

It was glorious.

We couldn't get to my hotel room fast enough.

The entire, frantic ride home our lips were locked, hands groping and wandering over one another's bodies.

Let me tell you, it's hard as hell to drive like that.

But we just barely made it into the room, Daniel throwing his trunks off, and tossing them into a corner.

I let the title belts fall to the floor as I ripped most of the singlet off my body in record time.

"That was the fucking most amazing thing I've done in a long time," Daniel was saying, looking hilariously erotic as he struggled to take off his high boots and knee pads, the last bit of clothing he wore. "Fuck, that felt so good!"

I loved the bloodlust in his voice, and even before I had fully disrobed, I pushed him down onto the bed, one boot still on as I wrapped his legs around my waist.

"Fuck me, Kane," he was pleading as I licked and nipped at the sensitive skin on his neck, as my fingers rolled his hardened nipples into painful nubs.

He moaned into my mouth as I covered his with mine, hips grinding up against me. I was losing control, the heat of the match still clouding my head and pounding through my veins. But as bad I was, the kid was even further gone, somewhere into that wonderful place of pure pleasure that comes from completely dominating another.

I finally managed to slip out of my clothes, although I still wore my mask, as I lay on top of Bryan's fevered body. Knowing intuitively that foreplay would only cool the fires, I thrust into him without preamble, loving his keening cry and the way he tightened immediately around me.

The pace was fast; _too_ fast. My normal, calm control was nowhere to be found as I pounded into him, as he thrashed against me.

"Yes, yes, yes!" he was screaming, almost comically so. But he was drawing me into his passionate fever, and I soon found myself crying out in unison with him.

He was making me lose myself in him, I realized in a moment of terror and ecstasy before I came hard into his toned body. Through the blinding white light and tingling numbness, I could vaguely discern that he had reached his climax as well, falling off the same cliff that I had gone over.

Somehow, we'd fallen into the sky together.

And so, here we are, somewhere between love and hate, oneness and division. I woke up from that particularly good sex session thinking two things: First, that I loved him; and, second, that I hope he loved me.

I didn't even know where to begin.

Thankfully, I didn't have to say or do anything, because that little bastard cuddled against me as he woke up, resting his head on my chest, and muttering those five deadly words.

"I think I love you."

"I think I love you, too."

So here we are in limbo. At any moment, I could find myself kissing Daniel passionately, or chasing him down the hall with purely evil intentions. Likewise, his eyes even now flare between fear and hatred, and love, wondering, no doubt—as I wonder—if this is all some mad spell that has overtaken us both. We nearly came to blows earlier today over who'd use the shower first. And we have a lunch date at a diner with the doc that's sure to end in disaster.

Somehow, I feel like this was all meant to be.

The doctor thinks that we're both insane; I figure he'll full-on have a heart attack when we inform him that we're in love with each other, too.

But that's okay; after all, there's always some madness in love, right?

* * *

_Thanks, KaneMuse and DanielMuse! _

_Review? :)_


End file.
